


Un Nuevo Camino

by StreetFlower



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Miguel is 18, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetFlower/pseuds/StreetFlower
Summary: Quick pre Hector x Adult!Miguel oneshot. Tags say more. Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 1





	Un Nuevo Camino

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as I've stated, this is a Hector x Miguel oneshot. Are they related? That's your decision. I didn't want to complicate my brain when writing this so that's why I left it up to the readers. You've been warned. Don't blame me if you're disgusted by it, you clicked on this. (At least I aged Miguel up cuz I ain't doing shit like this with him when he's a minor since that's obviously super disgusting) Look, I just wrote this to write it, didn't want to make it all like rocket science. So yeah.
> 
> For those of you who are not automatically assholes, I appreciate you.

It's way after sunset in the Land of the Dead. Miguel has decided to visit again 6 years after his crazy adventure. Just one swipe of a chapulin handful from the ofrenda and he was back. Welcomed back into the deceased Rivera household not long after, at least not long after going through security again. Celebration commenced right away, and music and laughter and proud gritos filled the air. Everyone was there, so happy to see him again. Well... almost everyone.

The young 18 year old musician is in the living room, relaxing on the couch. He's happy to be back here, even if it can't be for long. Everyone else has retired for bed, but soon a creaking light rhythmic thump makes its way down the stairs and a handsome pile of bones plops next to Miguel. The younger musician automatically leans against him, and Hector's arm drapes around him almost like a wing. 

"It was weird not seeing her here," Miguel says softly.

"I know, chamaco," Hector agrees just as quietly, thumb bone rubbing gently and comfortingly on Miguel's arm. "It wasn't easy for any of us. As strange as it was, it somehow turned out for the best. We just..." He can't finish the sentence, only does so with a sigh for that's all that's left in him.

The two sit there in silence, remembering her fiery spirit and unwavering strength. Her love for the family was the strongest in all of Mexico, and she proved it to everyone. Her love for her family was not coddling and easy. No, it was tough and raw, but it was love nonetheless. The pain from her past had made it so. She would never be weak again.

"In the end we were just a lesson for each other," Hector suddenly continues, still quietly, eyes gazing almost numbly at the floor. "We were just kids when we got married. I was merely 17, she wasn't much older, just a year. It was all too common to be that young when getting married, sadly. Life expectancy was much shorter then. We were just too young. We didn't know... we didn't have enough experience to know what love is, really."

"But... you've lasted this long."

"It..." Hector couldn't find the words, no matter how much he racked his skull for it. He didn't know how to explain it. "When we got back together that one night, that crazy night you were here those years ago... it was because we both were mislead and caught up in the moment. We weren't thinking. Besides, we didn't have much time to think at all about our relationship because we were just trying to get you home. It went downhill from there."

"I'm sorry," It comes out little more than a weak whisper from Miguel.

"It's not your fault," Hector says with a shake of his head. "It just didn't work out for us. I still..." His throat hitches with emotion as he remembers. Remembers her saying those six awful words in her spitting anger: **"And so what if it's true!?"**

She didn't listen to his reasoning. She didn't care that Ernesto had _murdered_ him. Her own _husband_.

While it may not have been a red flag at that moment, that was the crack that started to tear their relationship apart slowly but surely. Their little reunion after her "La Llorona" performance, while attempting to be genuine, would not be able to stitch up the scar that she made. Hector would think about this again, over and over every night sleeping next to her. At first it seemed worth it, but it decayed over the years. The truth was out.

Once again, there was silence between the two. The occasional creaking from upstairs would happen now again, but otherwise it was quite still.

It was quite a heavy situation.

"Where did she go?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know," Hector shrugs, head hanging. "But, as rude as she has been to me, I still wish her well."

"Yeah," Miguel nods. "I do too, but she doesn't know what she's missing anymore." A gaze up at the skeleton with that sentence.

A small chuckle leaves Hector from that remark. "No, no, she's... right. I'm just-"

"Nope," Miguel cuts off Hector before the skeleton can say anything. "Don't you dare say anything like that. You deserve better than her. If she's not going to be grateful for you then she doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her."

Little did Hector know, and little did Miguel even know himself, that there was a small inkling in Miguel that wanted to be with Hector. To treat him right, unlike how she did. His heart did flutter when Hector wrapped his arm around the younger man just minutes ago. While Miguel had brushed it off, it didn't go away fully. He's been in two relationships so far and neither have worked for him. One cheated, the other was too harsh. There was too much pain and burden.

Yet Hector would always radiate positive energy and fun in every atmosphere he went to. Of course he would have to be serious at times when needed, but even though he was the patriarch he was also the jokester. He would settle arguments when he could and would do his best to find the best balance in moods. He was the sun of the family, giving off warmth, light and laughter, helping the family's bond bloom with it.

It's dumb, Miguel thinks. It really is. To be attracted to Hector? No, no, he isn't. He can't be.

But there it is again, the fluttering of his heart when Hector places a hand on his shoulder, his lively chocolate eyes glowing softly as he smiles with both sadness and hope at Miguel.

_Oh, mierda._


End file.
